Feel You from the Inside
by hottygurl7
Summary: It's Bella's 18th birthday & Alice decides they need to celebrate. What happens when the night starts out as playful teenage adolescence & ends up in raw unadulterated lust? It'll be a night to remember, that Bella is sure to never forget. Rated M - All Human - OOC.


**_Feel You from the Inside_**

_One-shot entry for:_**the Jukebox Contest**

Song Choice: **_Closer, by Nine Inch Nails_**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Bella x Edward**

* * *

**Summary:** It's Bella's 18th birthday & Alice decides she needs to celebrate. What happens when the night starts out as playful teenage adolescence & ends up in raw unadulterated lust? It'll be a night to remember, that Bella's sure to never forget.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**_Feel You from the Inside_**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"C'mon, Bella, you have to come! It'll be fun, and Rose will be there." Alice whined, in octaves only dogs and I, a very well trained best friend, could hear.

"Alice, Rose is a bitch. And, I don't do the whole 'sneaking out-underage drinking while using a fake I.D.- breaking the law- and possibly getting mugged after leaving the club in too high shoes with too short of a skirt- kinda thing'. Sorry, thanks, but _no_ thanks. Plus, my Dad's a cop. No not just _a_ _cop_, make that, _Chief of Police_. Just in case your memory has failed you." I rambled sarcastically.

I could see her cheeks turn a frightening shade of red and a dark look passed through her eyes. She wasn't just annoyed, she was mad.

_Awesome, nothing better than a pissed off Alice to put the icing on a not so great birthday. _

"Isabella Marie Swan! You _are_ going tonight. It is your _birthday_; you need to learn to live a little. Besides, you're eighteen now, you're a senior, a _virgin_," she said the last part with contempt. I kind of wanted to slap her. Since when has not putting out been a bad thing, ever?

"And we're like, the only girls in the senior class without dates to our last high school dances! It's time for us to pair off, make the most of our last year together! Plus, if Rosalie is coming, that means Emmett will be there, and his friends will be there. Bingo! Boys! How much better could it get? Bumping and grinding up against the hottest jocks in our school? I'm thinking _yes_! Plus, Rose is _not_ that big of a bitch, not anymore, and she likes you. Which is weird, because she barely even likes herself. The least you could do is give her a shot. She's changed... quite a bit since freshman year."

Rose, Alice, and I used to be best friends in Junior High. Everything changed when she developed huge boobs, grew an extra foot in height, and started dating one of the most popular guys in our grade, Emmett McCarty. While Rose had never exactly been _cruel_ to us, she definitely didn't go out of her way to acknowledge our existence, either.

I shrugged Alice off and picked up my worn copy of Jane Eyre, praying that she'd get the hint and go on without me tonight. I really didn't feel like getting all dressed up in painful shoes, annoying polyester or silk clothing, having my face painted, or being sticky from gallons of hairspray, for nothing. I hated playing Bella Barbie with Alice. Unfortunately for me, it was her favorite way to pass the time.

I cringe every time the word _"Sleepover!"_ leaves her mouth.

_Gah... shoot me._

Alice, I'm all for hanging out with people from school, but at a club? In the city? It's so loud, and... _dirty._.. and just... _ugh_... You know I get migraines." I knew I was grasping for straws here, but I _really_ didn't want to go- and Alice is a very persuasive little pixie.

"So, take a few ibuprofen, I'm sure once you get a good buzz going you'll be just fine. A club is a social setting, where singles mingle, and couples form." She was bouncing on her toes and clapping now. It really was hard to say no to her.

I tried keeping my focus on my tattered book as long as I could, but it was hard with her jumping and dancing around in my room like an ice skater ballerina on crack. I bit my lip, and chanced a look at her under my eyelashes only to see her sticking her big bottom lip out at me, hands clasped, and puppy eyes- full force.

_Fuck you, Alice Brandon, and your hazel puppy dog eyes! _

"Ugh, fine, bitch. But _if_ this is fail, you have to agree to sit home and do absolutely _nothing_ with me on my next birthday! We aren't even going to get out of our PJ's, we'll eat Ben & Jerry's ice cream and chillax around home, or wherever we're living... All. Day. Long. Got it?"

She looked hesitant to agree, but in the end I knew she would. After all, she was ultimately getting her way.

"Deal!" her triumphant smile was almost blinding.

* * *

After raiding my closet for about fifteen minutes, Alice decided I didn't own any decent club clothes, and that it was '_imperative'_ that we go to her place immediately to rectify the situation. I fought an eye roll and gave into her. _What else could I do?_ She'd just make it all more miserable for me if I didn't. I was not a glutton for punishment.

After much debate and a lot of resounding "no's" from me, Alice finally went ahead and picked out her own dress first. It was black, the skirt part flowed loosely around her body, and the waist hugged her nicely, showing off her curves. It essentially looked like a heart shaped neckline, with halter top straps around her neck, and shoulder straps as well. It was simple yet complex.

It was magnificent compared to what she stuck me in. I envied her pretty little black dress.

The dress Alice chose for me was gold, it looked like it had sequins or some other shiny shit on it. The top of the dress- or what would normally be the shoulder strap area was just sheer see through fabric it also lined the top inch of the chest area. She added a little brown belt around my waist as an accessory, which only made the dress feel shorter than it already was.

Seriously, most of my t-shirts were longer than this dress. I'd definitely be flashing my black lacey boy-shorts to some unsuspecting perverts tonight.

At least Alice's dress went past her fingertips, mine was a bit shorter. Top it all off with a cute, but deadly, pair of gold heels and I'm a master of disaster.

_Lovely. _

Since we'd spent most of the morning at the Spa in Port Angeles, there wasn't a lot we had to do in regards to getting us beautified. Alice forced me to get some red and blonde highlights. I also got my hair trimmed, so it was still styled in waves around my face and shoulders.

She put a few curls in her hair and flipped out her choppy pixie-like layers. After we touched up our makeup we were out the door, overnight bags in hand, speeding off in her bright yellow Honda Civic to Seattle.

I personally was not happy about driving three hours just to be in hell for even longer.

After about an hour of driving and listening to music, Alice called ahead and confirmed her reservation at a hotel close to the club, after getting everything sorted out she hung up and smiled at me.

"Alice, you're lucky your parents don't give a shit." I commented lamely.

"They care, they're just… _absent_ a lot." She shrugged.

"Well, my Dad would never let me go into the city and stay overnight in a hotel room unsupervised. Which reminds me, he thinks I'm staying at your place tonight."

I could almost _hear_ her eyes rolling. "Bella, you are eighteen now. Free to come and go as you please. Besides, Charlie isn't _that_ bad."

"Dude, _seriously_? The only reason you think he isn't _that_ bad, is because you've got him wrapped around your little digits. Trust me, he can be a pain. I may be eighteen, but _I_ still live under _his_ roof. I'm not about to push my luck," I muttered petulantly.

* * *

We arrived in Seattle two hours and twenty minutes after leaving Forks. Alice is a speed demon. I told her she'd need to get a less conspicuous car if she planned to keep a clean driving record, but she pretty much blew off the idea.

After checking into the hotel she tortured me some more with makeup, giving me smoky eyes, darkening my eyebrows, adding some bronze blush crap, and putting a peach colored lipstick on my lips. I kind of wanted to slap her, but changed my mind once I looked in the mirror. If I didn't know my reflection was me, I'd think I was hot. Definitely not the virginal bookworm from Forks High School.

For the record, it's not like I'm proud to be a virgin. Well, maybe in a way I am. I mean, it's not like I just threw my v-card away at some stupid drunken house party freshman year like Rose, or even just did it to do it like Alice. I just, haven't really have a lot of experience with guys. Aside from being paired up for stuff in school or bumping into Emmett here or there, I really didn't talk to them.

If I needed some _stimulation_, I resorted to one on one enjoyment, I didn't need a guy to do something I was perfectly capable of already.

Guys just messed up the entire equation. When you are in a relationship you're worrying all of the time, about whether or not he likes you, if he's cheating on you, if he's checking out the girl with big boobs at the cash register, if he tells his friends about your private life, or if he can keep your secrets, and how long the relationship will last.

Not really my idea of a good time. If you're wondering, _no_ I haven't been scorned in some horrible relationship. As I mentioned before, I don't date or even associate with the opposite sex. I've learned all of that from other girls in school, including Alice and Rosalie.

Instead of dwelling on my horrible mental monologue, I went into my bedroom in the suite to put my things away and then met up with Alice at our door. We took a cab to the club so we wouldn't be tempted to drive under the influence.

When we arrived at the club we had to wait in line at the door. Luckily, it was only about 9:00PM, so a lot of people weren't in line yet. They were probably still making their rounds at other clubs in the city. This one was notorious around Forks for letting some of the Fake I.D.'s of the rich kids go unnoticed. For some unknown reason, Alice and I were immediately accepted in without so much as a second glance.

Obviously Alice had been talking to Rose a little more than she let on, because the bouncer at the door recognized her and gave her a hug upon our entrance.

I couldn't resist giving her the hairy eyeball after we were through the doors and checking our coats in the open vestibule area of the club.

"Whhhaaaattt?" She whined, knowing she'd been caught.

"How many times have you been here, Skeeze?"

She chuckled, "Three or four. The only reason that guy remembers me is because I got a little tipsy last time and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek. At least, that's what Rose told me."

"Whatever. You could have told me, instead of dragging me here on my _birthday_, to be uncomfortable _and_ irritated."

I was kind of pissed that she acted like this was something new and exciting for us, when she'd been coming here for at _least_ a few weeks.

_Damn Alice and her ulterior motives._

"I'm on to you, Alice Brandon, just know that." I gave her another dirty look and watched her squirm a little.

"Let's go, Bella, we're holding up traffic."

She pulled me out of the way so a few people could check their coats and we walked into the club area.

* * *

_Hot. _

_Stuffy. _

_Sweaty. _

_Overwhelming. _

_Vast. _

_Humid. _

_Pulsating. _

_Sultry. _

_Anonymity. _

Those are just a few words I would use to describe the scene before me. I didn't recognize anyone, and most of the people I _could_ see were glued together in pairs by some unseen force.

It was like watching a modern version of **_Dirty Dancing_**, similar to the scene just following the water melon carrying scene. Where _Baby_ first sees everyone dirty dancing, and notices _Johnny_ for the first time. Yeah, _that_ one. Except, there wasn't a _Johnny_ for me, well, at least not _yet_.

Alice and I walked around the edge of the dance area and made our way to the bar. When it came to drinking I wasn't an over achiever, but I wasn't a slouch either. I could handle my own for weighing around 125 pounds and I could keep up with most of the girls in my age group.

I'd never drank in a social scene with my other peers (besides Alice) before, like at a party held after a dance or a football game, but Alice and I would steal beers from Charlie, or booze from her parents stash on the regular.

Alice purchased an extra strong Long Island Iced Tea, while I got a Red Headed Slut in a large glass. Between the Jagger and Schnapps, I was hoping it'd do the trick and help me get a good buzz going.

After a couple of drinks we wandered around, looking for people we knew. It didn't take us long to find Emmett, his booming voice reverberated over the thumping music once we got close enough to where they were seated.

"Holy shit, Ali-Cat, you brought the deputy!" Emmett and I always joked back and forth about this.

My dad was pretty much the Head Bitch In Charge or H.B.I.C. at the Forks Police department, so he lovingly referred to me as _Deputy Bella_. I took it all in stride and would return his sentiments by calling him a Meat Head.

Anyone who knew Emmett, knew he wasn't just some dumb jock. But a lot of people really didn't know _Emmett_. I knew the stereotype didn't bother him, just like his nickname didn't bother me. It was how we got along. A good icebreaker if you will.

"Nice to see you too, Meat Head." I quipped back.

I nodded at Rosalie and sat down next to Emmett on the long couch in the alcove area they had reserved for their people. I guess tonight _I_ was part of that group.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Rosalie smiled at me and I felt my face flame up.

"Thanks, Rose."

"It's your birthday! Shit, if I had known I would have brought you something! Hold on, I have an idea! Be right back."

I was pretty sure by the end of the night I'd end up deaf from Emmett's loud ass voice, but it was still early yet, so I forgave him. Figuring he was going to buy me a shot or something.

I was... _half_ right. He went up and made a special request for the DJ to play some song by 50 Cent, talking about it being some Shorty's birthday. Rap really isn't my taste... I'm much more into rock, classic, alternative, angry, girl punk rock, sex rock, etcetera... If it's rock, _generally_ I like it.

I blushed profusely when the DJ said _"On behalf of a fella named Emmett McCarty and the rest of the club, we'd like to say Happy Birthday to Deputy Bella!"_ over the speakers, and prayed I'd melt into the cracks of the cushions.

"That's embarrassing," I muttered petulantly.

Rosalie chuckled softly and slid closer to me, "How have you been, Bella?"

I felt a variety of warring emotions, I was sort of pleased that she actually seemed genuine in her interests, and yet I was a little annoyed at the fact that she hasn't seemed to care about how Alice and I have _been_ in so long.

"Fine," I responded curtly, and instantly felt bad when I saw her face fall. She was making an effort, I should be at least civil to her.

"Y'know... tortured by Alice. It is my birthday, after all. She decided to make a big spectacle of it, making me get up ungodly early and forcing me to sit through a painful, yet relaxing purgatory that is the _Spa_."

We both chuckled at that and the conversation flowed free from there.

We talked about what our families had been up to, hobbies, and of course- she asked which books I had been reading lately.

In grade school Rose, Alice, and I would see who could read raunchy romance novels the fastest. I usually always won. Rose was a quick reader too, but she was always busy chasing boys. Alice had the attention span of a _Chihuahua_, and constantly skipped ahead to the smut; so we always told her she was disqualified.

After a while I got embarrassed of doing all of my book reports on Harlequin romance novels, so I started reading other types of books. Classic romance, science fiction, vampire love stories, Nicholas Sparks dramas, you name it, I've probably read it.

"So, Bella," Rosalie's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "any guys you're interested in? I could, ya know, maybe put in a good word for you." She smiled at me.

Immediately my face flamed and I shook my head like a dumbass. "No no, that's okay. I'm here as more of an observer than a participant. You know Alice, once she has an idea in her head, there's _no_ stopping her," I responded lamely, hoping she bought it.

See, it wasn't that I didn't like guys. It's just... I usually fell in love with fictional characters, as opposed to real life guys. They had less of a _'let down' ratio_, and boys kind of scared the shit out of me, if you haven't caught that by now. I'm just not the kind of girl who is willing to set herself up for failure.Could you blame me?I had zero experience with the opposite sex.

If... and that's a big _if_... **_If _**I talk to a boy, I usually end up sounding like a moron, or a snob. My nervousness combined with my sarcastic sense of humor can really be a bitch sometimes.

Rose quirked her eyebrow at me, giving me that all knowing look, and making me feel three feet tall.

"Now now, Bella, it's your birthday. You at least need a nice piece of eye candy to ogle while you're here."

She slipped her arm around my shoulders pulling me up with her while she led me around their private area. A few people from school where there, and some from the school in La Push and Port Angeles.

I cringed every time she steered me a little too close to a guy for comfort. Making me bump into them in some fashion or another, I felt like someone was going to yell _'hand check'_ every time I inadvertently bumped my hand against someone's ass or junk.

After about ten minutes of stumbling through the maze of jocks and plastics I turned my face to Rose and growled, "Enough! The next dude you shove me into is going to think I'm a serial rapist or something. I've seriously ass grabbed half of the football team in the last five minutes!"

She snickered playfully, slightly buzzed, her eyes alight with mischievousness. "Bella, you know me better than that. I'd _never_ do such things... now, back to this man search. How about... Jasper Whitlock? Oh, no not him, someone else likes him. Eric Yorke? He's cute. Uhm... Mike Newton? Nah, he's gross. Been _around_, if you know what I mean. Tyler... no he's seeing Lauren... hmm... let me think about this for a minute."

Just then a few things happened simultaneously:

Alice approached us at the speed of light, yammering on about her and Jasper Whitlock having a make out session in the hall by bathrooms.

I figured out why Rosalie ruled Jasper out of our previous equation, well... Rose's previous equation... _I_ wasn't the one considering my future dates in the first place.

Alice was a _little_ over excited and gave me a playful slap on the back, which _remarkably_ happened the _same_ _exact_ time Rose decided to _shove_ me again, making me land sideways in some poor innocent bystanders lap.

I froze. Like, couldn't move, couldn't breathe, didn't know whether I should risk running away and falling on my face, _and_ possibly flashing my panties to the entire club, **_or_** evoking a grace I did not have and getting up to slowly walk away, like it wasn't a big deal.

I did neither... well... at least... not right away.

Before I could turn my face to see who the poor fucker was I was using as a lounger, I heard him whisper in my ear, "Don't move. Stay here for a few minutes... It'll keep Jessica Stanley off of my back." I didn't recognize the voice, but I knew I liked it nonetheless. It was husky and just so damn sexy I had to clench my thighs.

"Uh... okay," I answered breathlessly, like a moron.

_Okay, Bella. You really need to stop acting like a fucking bimbo and learn how to talk around boys. You're going to end up old and lonely, with a dusty crotch and a thousand cats. That is not kosher. _

My mystery man settled me a little closer to him, placing one hand around me on my hip and the other on my bare knee. For the life of me, I could not look up at him. I knew eventually I'd have to, but for now it was nice to just wish a hole would open up and I'd fall into it.

Actually, I was torn between mortification and desire. I wanted to disappear, but I wanted to explore whatever this whole role-play situation was I just fell into.

Suddenly, I was caught off guard by a nasally shriek, "What the hell, Eddie? What are you doing here with _her_? A cops' _daughter_? _Bookworm_ _Bella_?" She said it with such disdain, I couldn't help the ruddy color in my cheeks. I wanted to escape, _now_.

As I tried to process who he was... place a name... _did I know an Eddie?_ I heard a snort and felt him pull me even closer. "Those are the ones you have to watch out for, Jess, the silent studious types. Plus, if I'm good- she steals her dad's cuffs."

With that he pulled my face to his and I didn't even have time to see who he was before his mouth was on mine. My eyes closed instantly and I sighed against his mouth. I felt his tongue slip against my lips and I granted him entrance, letting him deepen the kiss.

The current that was flowing between our bodies was completely foreign to me, but it didn't feel wrong. Actually it was the exact opposite. It was like this was where I was supposed to be.

_Happy Birthday to Me. _

I heard a huff and loud heels stomping away, and a few people whistling and cat calling us.

His hand slipped up past my knee to stroke my thigh and I brought my hand up to hold his face as we continued to kiss. I knew my body was oxygen deprived, but I didn't really care. He tasted sinful and absolutely delicious.

He finally broke the kiss, as my lips slipped away from his and my eyes opened they bore into the wildest green color I had ever seen in my life.

As I took in his entire face I realized something kind of life changing:

I just made out with Edward Cullen - V_arsity jock, Captain of every-single-team-he-was-on. Plus, student body president, honor student, _and_ **my** biology lab partner._ That. Edward. Cullen.

_Oh shit, **awkward**. _

I'm not going to lie and say I'd never checked Edward Cullen out, but c'mon... I mean_... really?_ Every girl who has ever laid eyes on Edward Cullen has checked him out. I'm not naive, he's out of my league. He's a rich boy who dates rich girls with blonde hair, blue eyes, and plastic boobs.

I do not fit into _any_ of those categories.

My heart dropped into my stomach.

_I need a drink, big time._

"Well, that was fun," I said lamely. _I'm proud I haven't stuttered yet._ "I need a drink. I'll see you around, _Eddie_." I decide to break the awkward tension quick and clean.

I prayed I wouldn't see him again until Monday. By then I should be okay. Hopefully, he would have totally forgotten all of this...

_No big deal. _

I walked away before he had a chance to respond. Made my away across the dance floor, through the throng of gyrating bodies, and up to the bar. I ordered another large drink and a few shots of honey whiskey for good measure.

_I do not want to remember **anything** that happens tonight. _

* * *

Alice and Rosalie found me, five shots and two drinks later.

"Whoa there, easy killer. What are you doing? Celebrating without us?" Rose asked playfully.

I spun towards her. By this point I was extremely inebriated, and I pointed my finger at her.

"_You!_ You shoved me into Edward _fucking_ Cullen! How could you do that?"

She and Alice giggled. "You made out with him, Bella. We saw you, so don't act all pissed off," Alice countered.

"Dude, I didn't know who he was when we started kissing. He asked me to basically follow his lead to get Jessica off of his back. I didn't know it was _him_. He's my lab partner. Y_ou guys_, do you know how embarrassing that's going to be on Monday? Ugh... I _cannot_ believe you two..."

I'm not sure if that's exactly what I said, because I was very drunk by this point. I'm sure I slurred a bit, because the girls were all giggles and sunshine, while I was piss and vinegar.

"Whatever..." I muttered petulantly.

"Kiss my ass, both of you _bitches_," I giggled softly, and took my free shot from the bartender.

After finishing my drink, we had pretty much kissed and made up... without the kissing of course. I wasn't getting _that_ risqué on my first night out own the town.

We wandered out to the dance floor and started dancing with each other. Rubbing up against each other to a loud thumping beat. Alice was dancing behind me and Rose was in front of me, effectively trapping me between them as we dirty danced together.

Rose dropped it low, when she came back up she slid her hands up my leg slowly slipping my dress a little higher. If I had been sober I probably would have freaked out- but I wasn't... so I didn't really care. I was too caught up in bumping and grinding with the girls... I felt free, sexy, wild, reckless...

I loved it.

We continued to dance for a few songs. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. But that's kind of what happens when you're in a public place full of people, right? Especially when you're sandwiched between two show stopping girls like I was.

* * *

After about three or four songs the music was momentarily stopped by another dedication. Emmett and Jasper came up and stood by Rose and Alice as the DJ spoke into the loud speaker.

"Last request of the night folks is for the birthday girl again, this time it's from _Eddie_."

My entire body froze as the electric rhythm of **Nine Inch Nails'** **_Closer_** started blaring through the speakers.

Alice and Rose were smiling at me deviously, at the same time their eyes drifted behind me, which caused me to turn around, finding none other than Edward Cullen standing right in front of me.

Without saying anything he stepped up to me, pressing his entire body against mine. He placed his hands on my hips as he pulled me closer against him, rocking his hips against mine to the beat of the music.

My hands immediately wrapped around his neck, and I slid my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, making him shiver.

His voice at my ear made me whimper softly.

"You let me _violate_ you..."

"You let me _desecrate_ you..."

"You let me _penetrate_ you..."

**_Yes please! _**

"You let me _complicate_ you."

I was already so turned on I could barely think straight. My brain felt like it was on fire and all I could think about were the filthy erotic words he was singing in my ears and the sensation of his solid body rubbing against me, making me yearn for him.

He would be my undoing, and I wanted him to feel the same way...

I leaned up, pressing my lips softly to his ear as I sang, "I wanna fuck you like an animal, I wanna feel you from the inside. My whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to God."

It seemed as though I was affecting him as much as he was me, because I barely got the verse out before his hands went down to my ass and he lifted me up slamming me against his body. I wrapped my legs around him and held his shoulders as he carried me off of the side of the dance floor and into a secluded seating area.

He sat down on a sofa and pulled me against him as he started kissing me feverishly.

I couldn't stop the breathy moans that left my lips as I rocked my hips against his denim clad erection. The friction we were creating was driving me insane, and the song created a wild haze around us unlike anything I'd ever felt before. For those few minutes it was as though we were the only two people there, no one else was around.

I gripped the back of his head as we kissed deeply and continued to rub against each other for the remainder of the song.

When it finished, I pulled back to look down at him seeing the lust mirrored in each others' gazes.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his husky voice say, "I want you, Bella."

I could barely respond. All I could do was nod at him and press myself tight against him, showing him that I wanted him, too.

His eyes got even darker, his hands gripped my hips harder, moving me up and down on his lap, making me ache to have him inside me. Filling me.

I felt bold, I felt sexy, it made me brave... "I want you too, Edward." I licked the shell of his ear softly.

He stood up again sliding my body painfully slowly down his until I was on my feet. I was confused until he spoke, "I'm not going to take you here in this filthy club. Come back to my hotel room, please, Bella?"

Him speaking my name gave me approximately the same amount of pleasure as my vibrator did on a really lonely night. _A lot_. There was no way I could say no now...

I nodded at him, unable to find the courage to speak again.

He turned me around quickly, guiding me from behind, through the crowd of people. I couldn't tell if it was because he thought I was going to run away, or if he was using me as shield for his predicament in his pants.

On our way out I sent a quick text to Alice.

**Going with Edward, plz grab my coat. I forgot to grab it. Call you in the AM. -B**

She responded promptly.

**YES! Me n Rose r so excited. C u 2morro. Luv u, xoxo- A**

I shut my phone off and slipped it back in my bra.

* * *

We made our way outside, through the parking lot, and into Edward's car without mauling each other. Once we were inside and pulling out of the parking lot, however, things got racy.

Edward's hand wandered off of the gear shift, and onto my bare thigh, slowly working its way up. As soon as he brushed the edge of my lacy boy shorts my legs involuntarily spread further apart for him and I leaned back in my seat.

The alcohol kicked in at this point, making me one brave little bitch.

"Mmh, touch me, Edward. Please?" I tried sounding as sexy as I could and it paid off.

I heard Edward moan deeply and he slipped his fingers into the side of my panties, gently caressing my swollen bundle of nerves, then slowly sliding lower, hesitantly slipping inside of me.

I threw my head back and rocked my hips against his hand, my toes curled in my shoes and my right hand pushed against the back of his, pushing his hand against me firmer.

"Unh... yes, Edward! Yes! Talk to me, please... tell me what you want to do to me." Apparently, my drunk alter ego was a slut and loved dirty talk.

I could hear his labored breathing as he panted and continued to finger me while driving. To say he was an epic multi-tasker would be a dramatic understatement.

Edward Cullen was a fucking God.

"Mmm, Bella, you're so fucking wet for me. I can't wait until my cock is in there, instead of my fingers. Would you like that, Baby? I bet you would. Do you like what my fingers are doing to you right now? God you're so fucking sexy"

The huskiness in his voice was enough to make me tremble, all of the inhibitions I had left quickly flew out of the car windows as I slammed my hips harder against him and called out his name.

His thumb stroked circles around my clit as he plunged two fingers inside of me. I held my breath and arched my back, slamming my eyes shut while letting out the loudest moans as he worked me through my orgasm.

It was earth shattering, knee quaking, heart stopping, awe inspiring, toe curling.

Edward Cullen made me sing... I'm talking literal here, every single cell in my body was calling out to him, seeking a something that only he could provide.

After coming down from my orgasm, he slipped his fingers out of me and quickly brought them to his lips. Normally I would have been horrified, but I was already so turned on that there was no going back now. Instead of it being a turn off- it lit a fire inside of me that I didn't know existed.

I immediately started picturing Edward's face between my legs, teasing and pleasing me with his dexterous tongue. It was enough to make me crazy with want.

"We're here," he announced.

I looked around at my surroundings and noticed he was staying in the same hotel Alice and I were.

_At least it'll be a short walk of shame tomorrow. _

* * *

When we finally reached his floor, which was almost at the very top, we got out and made our way to his suite.

_Why Edward had his _own_ suite for a night of partying at a club was beyond me, but I wasn't about to question his wooing efforts. After all, they had been working thus far. Why kill the mood?_

By the time we stepped inside the suite, I started to get nervous again. Instead of jumping him or standing around fidgeting until he jumped me, I excused myself to use the restroom.

I quickly washed my face, went to the bathroom, and cleaned myself up. At the last minute I decided to change into one of the _two_ complimentary robes, discarding my dress, bra, and panties.

I walked out of the bathroom as I started to put my hair up in a pony tail and noticed Edward wasn't in the living room or kitchen area of the suite, so I wandered towards the bedroom.

"Edward?" I called out softly, my stomach in knots of anticipation and slight fear of what was to come. No pun intended, of course.

"In here," he responded, his voice light, almost raspy in its huskiness. It made my knees tremble slightly.

I walked to the bedroom stopping at the threshold to take in the luxurious sight before me. The hotel spared no expense when designing the entire suite, and it continued to show in the private master bedroom.

The walls were a deep red, the floors a light cream, and everything was held together with a large sturdy black framed canopy bed and various other matching pieces throughout the room. Sheer golden drapes hung from all four angles of the bed. The bedspread was a crisp white with a beautiful golden throw blanket placed across the foot of the bed, giving it a simple elegancy.

I leaned against the door jamb and watched Edward set his iPod touch in the dock he placed on the dresser. He was only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, I wanted to lick his long lean back and feel his muscles ripple against my fingertips.

When he looked up into the mirror he saw me standing behind him, his gaze flicked up to mine, and I couldn't for the life of me look away. Feeling the blush stain my face, I grinned at him sheepishly and bit my lip.

I was slightly afraid he wouldn't be attracted to me anymore, without all of the makeup and sexy clothes. At that moment I was back to ordinary, book-worm Bella, and he would always be Edward Cullen.

I shook the dim thoughts from my mind and focused on the vision in front of me.

When he finally turned to face me I thought my heart would stop beating. His back was beautiful, but his front was impeccable. He had the most delicious looking nipples, ripped muscles that I wanted to slide my finger nails across, and an exquisite happy trail that made me shiver. I could feel the electric pulses crackling between our bodies, and we hadn't even touched yet.

The anticipatory tingle was working overtime as I let my eyes travel from his feet up to his face. In an effort to not lick my lips for the thousandth time, I bit down hard on my bottom lip. I wanted Edward Cullen. _No_. I wanted to _devour_ Edward Cullen.

When my gaze finally drifted up to his face I could see the same determination in his face. It made me feel powerful, it made me feel wanted. Edward Cullen was mine for this one night, kind of like **_Cinderella_**, except the things I wanted to do to him certainly weren't rated **G**.

I didn't really know what proper etiquette called for at a time like this, but I didn't just want him to take the lead either. I was feeling adventurous, bold.

I had to smirk when he pressed play on the remote to the iPod. Our song from the club was thumping through the speakers and I was instantly just as wet as I had been in the car. Pavlovian response or not- I was about to have sex with Edward Cullen. That fact alone would make any girls' panties a little wet.

"There's no need to _woo_ me you know. I'm already here, in your hotel room," I smirked at him playfully.

His grin was mischievous, "Trust me, Bella, I haven't even started yet. By the time I'm done with you, you'll never want to leave."

_Best birthday, _ever_. _

My body thrilled at his challenge, but part of my heart told me to proceed with caution. Edward would be my first, and you never forget your first. If I didn't want this to end badly for me, I needed to be careful.

_It's just good sex, with a fuck hot Adonis, who happens to rule your school. No biggie. One night of meaningless sex. _

"We shall see," I responded seductively.

He pushed off of the dresser and made his way toward me. When he was only about three feet away he reached out and pulled me flush against his body. The current that was flowing between the two of us set me aflame and I lost myself in him.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other tangled in my hair as he tugged the band free and let my locks fall down across my back.

"That's better," he whispered, then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

It wasn't long before my hands dove into his hair and began tugging it relentlessly as our kisses became more passionate. He now had me pinned against the wall by the doorway and was softly grinding against me to the beat of the music.

I felt his hand slip into my robe just over my collarbone, he watched my face as his hand slid lower, tracing my naked flesh. When he realized I had no bra on underneath the robe he reached down and slowly untied it, slipping it off of me and onto the floor.

Being naked in front of Edward wasn't as scary as I thought it would be. I didn't really have time to be nervous, because as soon as he realized I was totally naked it was like he turned into a wild animal. He lifted me up, making me lock my legs behind him, and pinning me against the wall again as he thrust against me.

This time there wasn't a frumpy bathrobe in the way, only his sweatpants, and they left little to the imagination. I could feel every solid inch of him as he slid against my sex, over and over. My nails dug into his back as I pulled him tighter against me and moaned out his name.

"Edward, please." I would beg if I had to. Anything to get him or some part of him inside of me.

He lifted me higher, making my skin slide against the wall as he moved his mouth to my chest, nipping and suckling on my tender flesh. He locked his hands behind me, almost cupping my ass as he kicked the door closed and walked us over to the bed. I kept my legs firmly wrapped around his upper abdomen, afraid of falling ass backwards onto the floor in the heat of passion.

My death grip must have been a little much for him because half way to the bed he spoke against my chest, "Relax, I've got you. I'm not gonna let you fall, Bella."

I loosened my grip minutely, feeling myself slowly slide back down his body. Embarrassment flooded over me as I realized my extremely wet center just slid down Edward's torso, but he didn't seem to mind.

Edward kneeled on the bed, laying me flat on my back, and began kissing down the center of my chest down to my stomach, stopping just above the newly waxed skin at the apex of my thighs. I bent my knees at his sides and spread them slightly as he slid even lower, kissing each thigh softly.

When he finally reached my center it felt so good my toes curled in the bed sheets. His tongue had magical healing qualities, feeling him lick and suck on my heated flesh sent me into a frenzy. One of my hands gripped his hair so tight I feared he may be bald when we finished, the other was tugging and pinching my nipples.

After bringing me to another amazing orgasm he slid up my body, placing soft kisses against my skin, softly singing the song that had been on repeat the entire time we had been in the room.

**"I want to fuck you like an animal,**

**I wanna feel you from the inside.**

**I want to fuck you like an animal.**

**My whole existence is flawed,**

**you get me closer to God."**

Finally he reached my face and he kissed my lips softly.

"That was… amazing." My voice was all breathy. I could tell he loved it by the pride that spread across his face.

"Yeah?" he asked playfully.

I nodded, still reeling from the intensity, "Yeah."

Then my traitor bitch mouth ran away from me, "I'm not very… uh… experienced with this, well… I mean… I've never done _that_ before." My stammering was insane, but Edward had an amused expression on his face.

_I'm glad one of us thought this was funny. _

I figured biting my lip was the best way to stop my incessant rambling, so I did. I figured now would be a really shitty time to tell him I still had my v-card, even though I felt like a skeeze for withholding that information from him.

_But then again, maybe he won't notice. I mean, there was that time when Alice and I rode our bikes up to La Push, and I fell… on the banana seat… _

He snapped me out of my mental ramblings when he reached down and slipped his sweat pants off. I, of course, looked down.

_Holy shit! He's totally going to know! How the hell is that thing supposed to fit inside of me! It's like the size of a submarine and I'm only made to accommodate a string bean. Okay, so I can _probably_ accommodate more than a string bean, but shit! Edward has a seriously massive, beautiful, colossal cock! _

Words cannot describe its greatness.

He sensed my unease as he leaned back a little and looked me dead in the eyes, "Bella, we can stop. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do..."

My hand flies up to his mouth to shush him. "Shut your gorgeous mouth, 'er uh…. What I mean is…" _See what I mean? My mouth is a traitor bitch. _"Be quiet please, Edward."

My eye lashes are doing their nervous flutter dance and my face is probably as bright as a stop sign. "I want to… uh… well… I mean, y'know… I want to move forward here. Just… take it easy on me, okay?"

His crooked smile appeared again, "No problem... I've never really, done it… like this… I mean… well… so slow… with the lights on… it's… refreshing? I mean… I like it, it's definitely a good thing…"

It was nice to see I wasn't the only one who had verbal diarrhea in the most inopportune time.

Instead of covering his mouth with my hand, this time I leaned up and kissed him. Slowly slipping my tongue out to caress his lips, and playfully nipping his bottom lip as he began moving against me again.

This time I could actually feel his cock move against where I needed it most. "Are you on the pill?"

For a second I didn't even realize he had spoken.

I nodded, "Yeah, I've been on it for a couple of years." It was true, even though I hadn't been sexually active, I had to get on a birth control regimen when I was sixteen because my period cramps became too much for me.

"I left the condoms in the car. I'm not opposed to going to get them. But, I've never not used one before, I'm clean..." It was his turn to be uncomfortable.

I blinked, "Yeah, me too."

"Should I go get them? Or… are you okay if we just…" he hedged.

"No, it's fine. I trust you."

Why? I couldn't tell you. But for some reason I did. Lying about STD's seemed like such a shady thing to do, and Edward was a lot of things, but shady wasn't one of them.

Finally, when all of the awkward discussion concerning preventing teenage pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases dissipated, we were left staring at each other, smiling slightly- waiting to see who moved or spoke next.

Considering the fact that I had waited until I was eighteen years old to even attempt to lose my v-card, Edward lost the waiting battle.

He moved in and kissed me softly, then gently placed kisses on each side of my mouth, kissing down to my neck as he reached down to align himself at my entrance.

"Just relax, I promise to go slow. Okay?" he murmured softly against my earlobe.

"Okay," I whispered back softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

When I felt him push forward I held my breath, not quite knowing what to expect, but bracing for pain. I wasn't disappointed. It hurt like _hell… _at first.

My face scrunched up in pain as my body stretched to accommodate him. I was biting my lip so hard I feared it may bleed, and I had a death grip on the sheets. I couldn't prevent the whimper that left my mouth as he slid through my barrier and filled me to the hilt.

_Well, there goes that bicycle thought. _

My eyes stung with unshed tears so I closed them, not wanting to see the disappointment and betrayal on his face. He was probably so mad at me, _I_ would be mad at me.

His voice was shaky when he first spoke, and I noticed his body was trembling.

"Isabella?" There was so much unsaid in his question, it broke my heart to know I'd deceived him, willingly.

As soon as my eyes opened the floodgates did too, warm tears leaked out of my eyes and tickled my ears as I tried to explain my reasoning for not telling him.

"I didn't think you would… if you knew… I mean, you can have anybody… And… it's not like I expect anything from you. I know what this is… it doesn't have to mean anything… I'm just… I'm sorry, I should have told you." I spoke the entire sentence, staring at his lips. I couldn't look him in the eye, I felt so ashamed.

"Bella, I'm not mad. Surprised? Yes, hell yes. But, I'm not mad. I just wish I would have known. We could have done this… differently. And I want it to mean something, it should mean something. Thank you for… giving _this_ to me."

A soft sob escapes my lips as I pull him down to me and press my lips forcefully against his. I pour everything into the kiss, every raw emotion that has been running rampant through my body the entire night is portrayed in that kiss.

I decide to relax my body, trying to make it easier for him to thrust inside of me, but when he doesn't move I wrap my right leg around his hips and pull him deeper inside of me. By this time my body is fully adjusted to him, so he's able to fit comfortably inside of me. Most of the pain has ebbed and the pleasure starts to take over.

Moaning softly, I dig my nails into his back, as he thrusts gently and slowly inside of me. Secretly, I thank whoever was responsible for giving Edward such a large cock because he was hitting places inside of me I never knew existed.

He was thrusting to the rhythm of the music, and moved one of his hands down to stroke my clit. Within a few minutes my body hit a sensation overload and I could feel my release steadily approaching.

"Edward, I'm gonna… I'm so close…"

He was relentless in his lovemaking, never once pausing in his thrusts, he kept his rhythm, buried deep inside of me, even as I started to clench all around him.

"Oh fuck, Edward, I'm…. uhhnnnffff…" All rational thought disappeared. My mind can only focus on the release that is rushing through my body. Everything tingled, my entire body is hypersensitive.

My legs wrap even tighter around him, slamming him inside of me as his release nears. He pulled his hand out from between us and braces his arms on each side of my head as he thrusts wildly against me. It's magical watching Edward come undone.

His eyes are closed, the veins in his neck are bulging out, and all of his shoulder muscles look as tight as they could possibly get. I knew he was still slightly holding back, most likely out of fear of hurting me. Wanting to rectify that situation immediately, I move one hand up behind his head, pulling him close enough so I can lean up and whisper against his ear.

"I want _you_ to feel _me_ from the inside, c'mon and fuck me like an _animal_. My whole existence is flawed. You get me closer to God."

I know those aren't the exact words to the song, but I figured he'd like my remix.

He does.

As soon as I finish whispering in his ear I feel him give one last forceful thrust inside of me, filling me completely, making our bodies slam against each other as he spills inside of me.

If I thought Edward's voice was sexy before, it was even better when he called out my name in the throes of passion. I loved it. I was floating on cloud nine.

We are both left reeling afterwards, laying there in a sweaty tangle of limbs softly kissing and whispering to each other, not wanting to break the spell that had enraptured us.

My only problem was, I didn't know if sex was always this great, because I had nothing to compare it to. And Edward had yet to say anything about it.

Eventually, I got restless and slipped out from underneath his muscular arms, making my way into the bathroom to clean up.

I wanted to be the first person to get up, because I didn't know how I'd feel once I was alone in the bed. Would I feel regret? Would Edward feel regret? Would he nice to me just to get me to leave faster? Was he actually interested in me? Or worse, would he be a complete jerk and kick me out after the orgasmic high wore off?

I really didn't want to stick around to find out.

* * *

After using the restroom, I poke my head back in the bedroom door. I was about to tell Edward I was going to take a shower, but he was fast asleep.

Instead, I turn the iPod off, pull the blankets up over him, and quickly get dressed in a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt I found in the open suitcase in the bathroom.

After I get dressed I go into the main bathroom and stuff my other clothes and my cell phone into the hotel room's complimentary plastic laundry bag, preparing to head back to my hotel room.

Before I go I lean down to give Edward a kiss on his forehead.

He stirred and without opening his eyes, spoke very softly, "Mmm, Bella, let's go have cheeseburgers, I'm hungry." He rolled over hugging the pillow I had been sprawled across, and instantly fell back asleep.

_That was… interesting? Unforgettable? It was something alright… _

I took that as my cue and quickly left Edward's suite.

I hadn't given much thought as to what I would say to Alice, or even if Alice would be in our room when I got back, until I reached our hotel room.

As luck would have it, I didn't have my key. It was almost 4:30AM and I was banging on our hotel room door, praying Alice would wake the fuck up and let me in before I got escorted out by the hotel security.

_I just finished my first walk of shame, I don't need another to add to my resume so soon. _

"Damn it, Alice, open up!" I grabbed one of the hooker heels out of the plastic bag and started rapping on the door with it.

I was momentarily surprised when the door flew open and Jasper Whitlock was on the other side.

"Oh shit!" he yelled and jumped back to avoid being clobbered with the hooker heel.

"Hi, Jasper. Sorry about that, Alice is a deep sleeper. I thought I'd have to call in the national guard to get her ass up. If people weren't asleep I would have hood knocked." I rambled like an idiot.

He chuckled at my randomness and then asked, "Hood knocked?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you know, when you turn around and slam your foot backwards into the door?"

He laughed again, "I see. Well, I'm glad you didn't do that. I'm afraid I am a bit hung over from last nights' events."

I just sigh, "Yeah, you'll have that I guess."

I make my way inside of the suite towards my room.

Before I reach my door he asks curiously, "You left with Edward last night, right?"

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh damn, oh shit… How could I forget that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are all tight and shit. Fucking jocks. Damn, shit, fuck! _

"Uh… well, erm… well, _kinda_?" was my eloquent response.

_I am a fucking moron. _

He looked at the clothes I'm wearing and then back to my face. He quirks his brow at me, "Well, I'm just surprised he letcha leave so early. You guys seemed pretty cozy at the club."

"Yeah, uh, _about that_… Uhm,"

_Think Bella, and fast._

"I'm sort of a morning person you see, and well, he fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him up by taking a shower, and I didn't have clothes with me… well, not comfortable clothes…" I trailed off motioning to the plastic bag in my left hand and the hooker heel still in my right.

Jasper nods, "That makes sense. I'm sure he'll be bummed you left while he was sleepin' though." he looked pensive.

"I'll see him Monday, we're lab partners." I blurted.

"Yes, he mentioned that," he replied.

_Edward talked about me? Before last night? Interesting. _

"Well, I'm gonna go back in and check on Alice. It was nice talkin' to you, Bella. Enjoy the rest of your evenin'." With that he turned and went into Alice's room.

I quickly grab some clothes, take a nice hot shower, and go back to bed.

* * *

I slept until 10:00AM when Alice decided to be the force of nature that she is and literally bounced me out of bed.

When I say she _bounced_ me out of bed, I'm talking literally. She jumped on the bed _so_ hard I toppled over the edge and onto the floor, well, _most_ of my body did. Somehow my feet got tangled up and they were still up on the bed, the rest of my body slammed into the hard hotel carpet or was hanging off the bed awkwardly.

"Ouch, Jesus, fuck, Alice!" _Yes, I have a potty mouth. No, I'm not working on fixing it. But, I do apologize for taking the Lord's name in vain. _

_Sorry, Jesus._

_Always been a little superstitious about that, not gonna lie. _

So, there I was, lying on the floor in a massive heap of tangled blankets and rogue pillows, when Alice starts blabbing on, as only Alice can.

"So, Jasper told me about what happened this morning! Oh my God, you have to tell me the whole thing! What happened when you guys left! Did you sleep with him? Oh, I bet he was good! Was he good? Why did you leave so early? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he hurt you. I swear, I'll…"

I cut her off before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

"First off, Jasper is a tattle tale. I'm not telling you the _entire_ thing right now, it can wait for the car ride home. That also pertains to what happened after we left. Yes, I slept with him. What do you think? I left early because I wanted to get clean. He'd never hurt me, so don't worry about it."

I answered all of her questions, and some of her non-questions.

To see her face as she tried piecing the entire thing together was hilarious.

_Light Bulb. _"Wait! So you actually had sex… with Edward Cullen! Oh my God! Bella that is so bad-ass!"

_She's a dramatic little shit isn't she? _

"You sound so surprised. I told you I was leaving with him, what did you think we'd do?"

"Honestly? I figured you guys would maybe get to talking, end up dating, and then have sex. I didn't think you guys would skip all of those steps and just screw. You're usually so not into guys… I figured it take a bit to get you warmed up to the idea of being with one."

I nodded, understanding her theory.

"So, like are you guys _together_ now, or what?" She inquired.

I blushed and couldn't meet her eyes. "I don't know. I went to the bathroom, afterwards," awkward pause, "and then when I finally came back out he was asleep. So I just left." I shrug like it's not a big deal… even though I'm kind of dying inside.

I didn't think I'd want something more from him after last night. I thought it could just be sex, and it wouldn't have to get emotional. But I realized I'd like to get to know him, to really know him. And I didn't just want to be his lab partner, or his friend. I wanted way more than that.

_I am in so much trouble. _

Alice of course, can read me like a book. "Things will be okay, Sweetie. Maybe wait until Monday and see what happens next. But, promise me you'll keep an open mind and not psych yourself out over this. Just see how he acts at school."

"Okay, I guess we'll see." I agree.

"Great! Now, let's head home. Jasper and I are going to hang out later and I need time to beautify once we get back. Plus, I can't wait to hear every last detail of your night."

I groan as she giggle-clap-dances her way out of my room.

_Fucking, Alice._

* * *

**Edward POV:**

A few things flashed before my eyes before I opened them this morning.

1. Bella falling in my lap at the club, and our kiss.

2. Bella and I dancing at the club.

3. The car ride back to the hotel, where I did unbelievably dirty things to the smartest, most innocent girl I know.

4. Every single second from the point she was naked, on.

What I _didn't_ remember was falling asleep. Or why I woke up- snuggled up to a cold pillow that _smelled_ like Bella, but definitely was not, _Bella_.

_What the fuck? _

"Bella?" I called out, no answer.

_Well, maybe she's in the shower? Mmh, Bella naked and wet under the hot water… _

Worried, and slightly turned on, I left the bed in search of Bella, only to find Jasper sprawled out on the couch in the living room.

"What the hell?" I shout.

"Ah, good mornin' to you too, Edward. How about puttin' some pants on?" Jasper croaked.

I looked down and realized I was still naked as a jay bird. "Shit, sorry man. You weren't who I expected."

"Bella went back to her room," he stated sleepily.

"How did you… wait, what? Why? She didn't even wake me up…"

"I don't know, man. She came back to her and Alice's room at like 4:30 this mornin', mumblin' somethin' about needin' a shower, er somethin' like that. She almost clubbed me with a shoe."

At first I was a little panicked, thinking I had made some mistake, or upset her in some way. But once Jasper fully woke up he went through the entire conversation he had with Bella, and I realized she probably just needed her space to think, and was probably feeling sore and wanting to get clean.

I actually liked her, even after we'd had sex. That usually didn't happen _often_ for me, or ever. I needed to give Bella her space, and on Monday I would ask her out, and get to know her better. If everything turned out okay, and she was open to it, I'd like to start dating her.

I resolved to wait to talk to her until Monday, and just see where it went from there.

_Monday really couldn't come fast enough. _

* * *

I asked Jasper to give Alice my phone number to pass onto Bella. He said he did, and she gave it to her, but Sunday came went and I still hadn't heard from Bella.

So, I went back to giving her space.

When Monday rolled around, I didn't search her out. I waited until our fourth period Biology class. It was right before lunch, so normally I was hungry and my mind was frazzled. But today, I was focused. I was talking to Bella, and I would assure her of my feelings, and find out what hers were.

All of my decent thoughts flew out the window when I saw that she was wearing a button up shirt and a denim skirt, not quite as short as her dress at the club, but definitely shorter than she was comfortable with.

I noticed several different guys checking her out, and I couldn't contain the jealous rage that was flowing through my body. It was a complete alien emotion and I had no idea how to handle it. I wanted to rip Mike Newton's arm off his body and beat him within an inch of his life with it.

I needed to get a grip.

I decided that I would write my feelings down on paper and that I'd give them to her after class. That way she wouldn't be put on the spot, and she'd have time to think. 

However, when Mr. Banner dimmed the lights and declared that we'd be watching a movie for the rest of the class period, I quickly finished up my note to Bella, then folded it up and stuck it in my pocket.

I scooted my chair a little closer to hers, thankful that the school decided to get rid of the taller more uncomfortable stools and switched them out with relatively comfortable regular sized tables and plastic chairs with backs on them.

I could feel that weird tingle as soon as our bodies got closer and I noticed her breathing becoming a little more erratic. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, and it was turning me the fuck on. So, I decided to write her _another_ note.

After doing so I folded the paper in half and placed it in front of her. I gently moved my right hand onto her thigh and her eyes locked with mine. I looked from her back to the piece of paper sitting in front of her. She hesitantly picked it up and read it.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, no way could I be reading this correctly.

**_I want to feel you from the inside._**

I bit my lip and looked up at him, my face ablaze only to blush even more at the hungry look in his eyes.

My thoughts were confused, bouncing between: _Holy shit, Edward actually likes me… _and _Oh, it is on, Edward Cullen. Alice did **not** dress me up in this skanky skirt for nothing! _

I nodded and smiled coyly at him.

As soon as I felt his hand inch up my skirt further, the bell rang.

_Fuck. Saved by the cock blocking bell. Not._

We scrambled out of our seats, grabbing our things and both bypassed the cafeteria, even though this was our designated lunch hour.

We were both ravenous, but it wasn't for food.

We bolted straight for his car and he drove us out onto an old logging road, far off the beaten path and we parked.

As soon as he slammed the car in park, he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and shoved it into my book bag. "Read that later," he said hastily as he scrambled to get me into the backseat.

I didn't have much time to think about it. As soon as I joined him in the back seat, we began to do things to each other I never dreamed possible, with our hands, our mouths, and finally our bodies.

_What can I say?_ A sexy god like creature showing you types of pleasure you've only read about, dirty notes, and skipping class.

_What more could a girl ask for? _

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**_You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you_**

**_(Help me)  
I broke apart my insides  
(Help me)  
I've got no soul to sell  
(Help me)  
The only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself_**

**_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_**

**_You get me closer to God_**

**_You can have my isolation  
You can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of Faith  
You can have my everything_**

**_(Help me)  
You tear down my reason  
(Help me)  
It's your sex I can smell  
(Help me)  
You make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else _**

**_I wanna fuck you like an animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed_**

**_You get me closer to God_**

**_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_**


End file.
